Amnésique
by Shang Ah
Summary: Et si Réléna se réveillait un jour sans se souvenir de qui elle est ? Que vatelle devenir ? Si vous n'aimez pas la demoiselle, passez votre chemin [chapitre 4] [en cours]
1. Réveil

**Titre :** Amnésique…   
**Auteur :** Shang Ah   
**Mail :** shang.ahfree.fr   
**Source :** Gundam Wing   
**Genre :** POV, OOC, quoi d'autre… je sais pas, vous verrez bien…   
**Couple :** Pour le moment, rien du tout ! On verra après…   
**Disclaimer :** Bon, ils m'appartiennent pas, vous êtes contents !!! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ils peuvent pas être à moi ? éè   
**Note :** les signalent un changement de temps… Enfin, ça se comprend, de toute façon !!!

**Amnésique…   
_Chapitre un : Réveil._**

> - Hé, t'es enfin de retour parmi nous ? Comment tu te sens ?  
- …   
- Tu dois encore être fatiguée. Ne t'en fais pas, on va bien s'occuper de toi ! Et puis ici, tu ne risque plus rien ! De toute façon, Heero massacrerait quiconque essaierai de s'approcher de toi d'un peu trop près !!!   
- Heero ?…  
- Ben oui, il est là aussi ! Tu pensais pas qu'il allait nous laisser seuls avec toi !   
- …
> 
> Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qui est cette personne penchée sur mon lit, qui me parle comme un ami… Est-ce un ami ? Il a l'air gentil… Je le connaissait déjà ? Pourquoi je me souviens pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?…   
Et qui est ce Heero dont il me parle ? Il a l'air de tenir à moi !!! Est-ce mon petit ami ? Mon fiancé ? Sommes-nous mariés ?… Non, non, non, c'est impossible… Je m'en souviendrai ! Je ne peut pas avoir oublier l'homme que j'aime ?   
Mais qui est l'homme que j'aime ?
> 
> Le blond qui me faisait fasse se lève. Que va-t-il faire ? Que faut-il que je fasse ?
> 
> - Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée. Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir faim, non ?   
- Heu… oui, merci.   
- Je reviens. Repose-toi en attendant…
> 
> Il est sorti… Il va prévenir " les autres "… Qui sont-ils ? Et qui est-il, lui ? Si prévenant, et très beau aussi…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser à ça alors que je sais même plus qui je suis !!!   
Je sais plus qui je suis ?… Oui, je me souviens même plus comment je m'appelle… Merde !!!   
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !!! Je peux pas tout oublier comme ça !!!   
Je suis amnésique ?…
> 
> - Salut !!!!!!   
- … Bonjour…
> 
> Qui est cette personne ? Est-ce un garçon ? Il a des cheveux tellement longs ! Et des yeux… Dieu, c'est pas possible des yeux pareils !!! Améthyste. J'ai jamais vu ça !!!   
Si peut-être après tout ! Je me souviens pas… Est-ce mon ami ?
> 
> - Les autres sont en pleine discussion avec les professeurs, ils arriveront après. Je t'apportait à manger, Quatre m'a demandé de te préparer un plateau… Enfin, c'est pas moi qui ai cuisiné, hein, alors tu peux manger tranquille !!!   
- Merci.
> 
> Je m'empare du plateau et commence à manger. Il s'est assis à côté du lit.   
Il a parlé de " Quatre "… Est-ce le blond de tout à l'heure ?… Sûrement.   
Et les professeurs, qui sont-ils ? Sommes-nous à l'école ? Ce sont mes camarades de classe ?
> 
> - C'est bon, tu aimes ? Parce que c'est Wuffy qui a cuisiné et si c'est pas bon, je peux le frapper !!! Alors faut pas que tu te forces à manger si t'aimes pas, hein ?! Et puis, on a d'autre trucs au frigo si tu veux…   
- Non, merci… C'est très bon…   
- Ah, quand même, tu nous as fichu une sacrée frousse tu sais !! Surtout Heero le pauvre !! Tu aurais dû le voir ! Il n'en dormait plus ! Il passait son temps à attendre que tu te réveilles ! On a dû se mettre à trois pour le bouger de là ! Il voulait plus partir….
> 
> Heero… Encore ce même nom… Qui est-il ?   
Et Wuffy ? Qui est-ce ? C'est le cuisinier de l'école ? Il cuisine bien en tout cas !!! C'est délicieux…   
Mais ce garçon n'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup… " Je peux le frapper si tu veux " Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Enfin, il a l'air plutôt bavard… C'est très bien, j'apprendrai peut-être ce qu'il m'est arrivé comme ça !!!
> 
> Il a du parler pendant plus d'une demi heure sans que je l'interrompe… Et je n'ai rien appris de plus… Est-ce cela qu'on appelle " parler pour ne rien dire " ? Parce que franchement, il ne dit rien d'intéressant !!! Dois-je continuer de l'écouter ? On ne sait jamais, il pourrait dire quelque chose, me donner un indice…
> 
> - Coucou !!
> 
> Je suis sauvée !! Voilà le retour du blond, Quatre, je crois et des " autres " sûrement… Il y a un garçon visiblement asiatique, chinois ? Un autre, plus grand, une grande mèche de cheveux lui cachant le visage…. Original, comme façon de se coiffer… Et un autre encore, derrière… Je le voie pas très bien. Il a la tête baissée et les cheveux en pagaille… Il s'est coiffé ?!
> 
> - Tu as mangé ? Tu en veux d'autre ? C'était bon ?   
- Heu… oui, c'était très bon… Mais ça ira, merci.
> 
> Quatre est vraiment très gentil. Et le chinois est en train de prendre une teinte cramoisie… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! J'ai fait une gaffe ?   
Alors, ce sont mes camarades de classe ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune fille ?
> 
> - Bon, je vais descendre le plateau alors… Tu peux te lever ?   
- Heu, oui, je crois…
> 
> J'essaie de me relever… J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.   
Le bond se précipite pour m'aider, ainsi que celui qui se cachait derrière les autres… Tiens, il a de trèèèèèèèèèèèès beaux yeux aussi !!! Génial !!! Dieu, je suis entourée de cinq Apollons !!! Que demander de plus !!   
Mes deux chevaliers m'aident à me lever… Le blond s'éloigne un peu… Il prend le plateau et se tourne vers moi.
> 
> - Les autres vont te faire visiter la planque. Comme ça, tu pourras aller et venir tranquillement. Moi, je vais poser le plateau… Ok ?   
- Oui, oui, c'est très bien… Merci.
> 
> " La planque " ??? C'est quoi cette histoire ??? On n'est pas dans une école ? Ce sont pas mes camarades ??? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?…  
Bon, on va visiter… J'apprendrai peut-être quelque chose !
> 
> Le blond s'en va, une fois de plus… Va falloir que je me dépêche de retrouver leur nom, parce que c'est vraiment lourd de pas se souvenir de qui ils sont !!!
> 
> - Bon, on commence par où ? Heero, tu vas la tenir longtemps, elle peut peut-être se débrouiller toute seule, non ?   
- Baka !
> 
> OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Alors lui, c'est Heero… J'aurais du m'en douter vu comment il a réagit et vu ce que les autres m'ont dit de lui !   
Et le natté, c'est Baka ?! Bon, j'ai trois nom alors : Quatre, Heero et Baka… Et Wuffy… Je me demande lequel des deux autres est Wuffy !
> 
> - Réléna, tu peux marcher ou tu veux qu'il t'aide ?
> 
> Je m'appelle Réléna ? C'est quoi ce nom !!! C'est moche comme tout !! Quels genres de parents osent appeler leur fille Réléna ?! Enfin, on va faire avec…
> 
> - Réléna, ça va ?   
- Heu… oui, oui ! J'aime autant qu'on m'aide un peu encore… Si ça dérange pas ?
> 
> Tiens, Heero vire rouge écarlate, c'est rigolo !!! Je vais bien l'aimer, lui !!!   
Et puis, c'est vrai… J'ai encore un peu la tête qui tourne et le simple fait de sentir que quelqu'un, enfin, Heero, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, me soutient… C'est plutôt rassurant… Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a pas l'air du genre à me lâcher facilement !!!
> 
> Et ben… J'aurais jamais cru que ça pouvait être aussi grand, une planque !!! Je suis crevée… Mais en y réfléchissant, j'était déjà crevée avant la visite !  
Bon, j'ai rien appris de plus sur moi ou les autres… Sauf que je pense que Wuffy, c'est le chinois…Me reste plus que le grand. Mais comme il parle jamais, c'est pas gagné !!   
Heero me dépose sur mon lit…
> 
> - Tu devrais dormir maintenant… Tu es toute pâle. Cette visite a dû te fatiguer… Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux nous appeler quand tu veux, d'accord ?   
- Merci Heero…   
- Hn
> 
> " Hn " ??? C'est quoi cette réponse ? Il se fout de moi ? Bon, je suis nase… Au moins, il s'appelle bien Heero, sinon, il aurait dit quelque chose ! Et moi, je suis Réléna… Réléna je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, mais Réléna quand même !…
> 
> Je peux changer de prénom ?…


	2. Un ami

**Titre :** Amnésique…  
**Auteur :** Shang Ah  
**Mail :** shang.ahfree.fr  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** POV, OOC, quoi d'autre… je sais pas, vous verrez bien…  
**Couple :** On dira 2 R 2… Patapé, patapéplize… (j'ai pas dit 2xRx2, hein ')  
**Disclaimer :** Bon, ils m'appartiennent pas, vous êtes contents !!! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ils peuvent pas être à moi ?  
**Note :** les signalent un changement de temps… Enfin, ça se comprend, de toute façon !!!

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
Tout d'abord, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant  
Je ne répondrai pas à nouveau à ceux(celles) à qui j'ai déjà répondu en priv  
Pour les autres :  
**Athenais** : Si tu veux savoir quelle tête va faire Duo quand il réalisera que Réléna pense qu'il s'apelle Baka, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage-là, j'avoue  
Tu disais aussi "et si Relena tombait amoureuse d'un des autres coment réagirait Heero !", pour ce coup-ci, je préfère ne rien dire à l'avances J'ai ma vision des choses, j'ai aussi pas mal de petits diables sur mon épaule qui me murmurent des idées de couples divers et variés, je n'ai plus qu'à me servir et essayer de mettre tout ça en place le mieux possible (et c'est pas gagné '')

****

**Amnésique…  
**Chapitre deux : Un ami.

C'est quoi ce bruit ??? Il fait déjà jour ? J'ai l'impression que je viens tout juste de me coucher… Je suis où déjà ? Ah, oui, une planque… Toujours amnésique, visiblement… Est-ce que les autres se doutent de quelque chose ? Je sais pas… Je sais même pas si je les connaissait avant…

- Oui, oui, entrez…  
- Salut Léna !!!

Oh, c'est Baka ! Il vient m'apporter le déjeuner ! Il est chou…

- Je te pose ça où ??? Heero a insisté pour qu'on te le porte au lit, il a dit que t'était pas encore suffisamment en forme pour venir le prendre en bas.  
- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me le porter lui-même, s'il se soucie autant de ma santé ?  
- Ben, il a dû partir en mission… Il râlait comme jamais !! Mais il fallait un pro de l'informatique, ils allaient pas m'y envoyer moi !!!  
- Oh, je vois…

Mais pourquoi je dis ça, moi ??? " Je vois " ??? Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que je vois ?! Ben je vois rien du tout justement !!! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de mission ? Et ça veut dire quoi " ils allaient pas m'y envoyer moi " ? C'est qui " ils " ???  
STOOOOOOOOOOP !!! J'en ai marre, faites que ça s'arrête !!!

- T'as pas l'air bien, tu veux qu'on parle ?  
- Hein ?!…  
- Ben oui, tu fais une drôle de tête… On dirait que t'es pas là… Comme si t'entendais pas ce qu'on te dis, je sais pas…

Oh, il doit bien me connaître s'il trouve que je suis pas comme d'habitude…

- Dis, je suis comment, d'habitude ?  
- HEIN ??? Tu peux répéter, là… J'ai du mal comprendre !  
- Non, rien… C'est pas grave… Oublie ça…

Mince… J'ai dit une bêtise ??? Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire… Mais je me sens en confiance avec Baka…

- Ben, non… Si tu veux savoir, je peux te dire… Tu te souviens pas ?  
- … Non  
- Je me disais aussi… C'était pas normal ! Alors, t'es amnésique ou un truc comme ça ?! Et tu te souviens de rien du tout ou tu as des flash ou des trucs comme ça ?!… Ca doit faire bizarre !!! Tu te souviens même plus qui tu es ? C'est possible ça, de vraiment tout oublier ? Je me demande comment je réagirais si j'oubliait tout !!! Ouaaaaaa, ça doit être cool !!! Tu peux devenir qui tu veux, tu peux complètement changer de personnalité… Ca doit être génial !! T'en as de la chance finalement !!! C'est comme si tu recommençais tout de zéro alors ?! Je me demande ce que va en dire Heero… Et les professeurs…  
- Baka… Est-ce que tu parles toujours autant ?!  
- Hein ?! Heero t'as même appris le japonais !!! Le traître !!! Je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense, de me faire de sales coups dans le dos !!! Ah, ça, il va m'entendre le bougre !!!

De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?! Je connais le japonais, moi ??? Mais j'ai pas parlé japonais !!! Et il pourrait pas s'arrêter de parler un peu… J'ai mal à la tête !

- Dis, tu pourrais pas me laisser seule un peu…  
- Hein ?!… Heu, oui… Pourquoi, ça va pas ?  
- Tu parles trop… Ca me donne mal à la tête…  
- Oh, pardon !! Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas surtout !!!  
- Merci.  
- De rien Léna !

J'aime mieux Léna que mon vrai nom… Je vais bien m'entendre avec Baka, je le sens !!!

- Dis, Baka… Ca t'ennuierai de garder ça pour toi ?  
- Hein, mais ma parole… Tu crois que je m'appelle Baka ou quoi ????  
- Ben, c'est pas comme ça que tu t'appelles ?? Pourtant, Heero t'as appelé comme ça, et t'as rien dit !!  
- … Ben, c'est du japonais, ça veut dire " Idiot "… Si Heero m'appelle comme ça, c'est que c'est tout ce qu'il sait dire avec " Mission accepté ", " Mission accomplie " et " Omae o korosu "…  
- … Ah. Pardon… Mais tu t'appelles comment alors ?  
- Tu te souviens même pas de ça ??? C'est plus grave que je le pensais !!! J'suis Duo !!! Enchanté de te rencontrer Léna !!!  
- Hein ? Moi de même Duo !… Alors, tu veux bien ne pas en parler…  
- Pas de 'blème !!! C'est un secret entre nous !!!  
- Merci.  
- Dis, tu te souviens quand même d'Heero, hein ?!  
- … Non  
- Quoi ?! Ben ça c'est la meilleure !!! S'il savait ça !!! Oh, t'inquiète, je dirai rien !!! Ca va être rigolo !!!

Je crois que j'ai un allié. Duo… Il a du me trouver stupide… Mon Dieu, je l'appelait Stupide sans le savoir !!! Oh mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête !!! Il doit me détester !!!  
Mais il avait pas l'air en colère… On aurait même dit que ça l'amusait ! Quel garçon étrange ! Est-ce qu'on s'entendait bien avant ?  
Enfin, le plus important reste quand même qu'on s'entend bien maintenant…

Et voilà !!! Je suis toute propre, toute belle !!! Manger m'a redonné des forces ! Je vais descendre mon plateau… Je verrai bien " les autres "… Si je veux en apprendre d'avantage, de toute façon, il faudra bien que je sorte de ma chambre !

C'est étrange, ça a l'air calme…

- Duo ???

Il doit être dehors… Heero est peut-être pas revenu de " mission "… Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent faire… Ils n'ont pas l'air d'adolescents classiques… Suis-je aussi comme eux ? Est-ce que j'était " en mission " quand j'ai eu mon accident ? Je suis peut-être une sorte d'agent secret, d'espion au service de l'état ou d'une organisation secrète !!!  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore comme bêtise ! Moi, agent secret !!! Je n'aurai pas le courage ! Non, non, non !!! Je dois plutôt être discrète… Une fille normale. Oui, je ne peut être qu'une fille normale. Très classique…

Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ??? Il y avait personne en haut, personne dans les couloirs, personne au salon, personne à la cuisine…

- Duo ?? Duo, tu es dehors ?

Je vais voir dans le petit jardin, on sait jamais…

- Duo ? Tu es là ?…

Ben, si même lui se fait la malle, me voilà bien !!! Je sais même pas où je suis… De toute façon, ça m'aiderai pas trop si je sais plus où j'habite d'habitude ! J'irai où, si je voulais partir d'ici ?!

Où est la chambre de Duo, déjà ?… C'est pas celle à côté de la mienne, celle-là, c'est celle d'Heero… A côté, je crois…

- Duo ? Je peux entrer ?  
- … Léna ?  
- Oui, je peux entrer ?  
- Oui, oui !! Entre !  
- Merci.

Oh mon Dieu !!! C'est une chambre ?! Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas rangé ses affaires ?!

- Ben, entre ! Tu vas pas rester sur le pas de la porte, non ?  
- Je peux pas passer, tu as vu le bazar ?  
- Oh, c'est pas grave, pousse tout ça dans un coin…

Heu… Je sais pas si on va si bien s'entendre que ça, finalement… Enfin, j'arrive à me frayer un chemin, je sais pas trop comment d'ailleurs…

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ?  
- Non, sont en mission…  
- Tu fais quoi ?  
- Ben, Heero est en retard. Je sais pas s'il a pas eu de problème… J'essaie de trouver des informations…  
- Sur Internet ? C'est ça ?  
- Oui… Je pirate un peu les ordi d'Oz… Heero m'a montré une fois comment faire.  
- Oz ? C'est contre Oz que vous vous battez ? Je me bat pas, moi, hein ?  
- … Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

C'est drôle, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait l'air de rigoler tout le temps. Maintenant, il est super sérieux et j'ai peur. Oui, il me fait peur.

- Duo ? J'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?  
- C'est juste que j'ai du mal à me dire que tu te rappelles plus rien. Mais je sais pas si c'est à moi de te rappeler tout ça… Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu essaies de retrouver tes souvenirs toute seule… Je veux dire, si je te raconte tout ça, ce ne sera jamais les choses comme toi tu les voyais… Je ne ferai que te prêter mes idées.  
- Je comprend. Mais je me bat pas quand même, hein ?  
- Non, tu ne te bats pas comme nous. Mais à ta façon…  
- Contre Oz ?

C'est quoi ce bruit ?…

- Ah, la recherche est finie… Voyons voir…  
- Tu sais où est Heero ?  
- Ben, visiblement, non ! C'est quoi cette m d'ordi !!! Pourquoi j'arrive à rien !!!! C d'informatique ! Ca marche jamais de toute façon !!!  
- Je crois qu'on ferai mieux d'aller l'attendre en bas, il ne va sûrement pas tarder ?! Hein ?  
- … De toute façon, j'arrive à rien sur cette s d'ordi de m !

Hé ben ! Il en a du vocabulaire !!! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait jeter l'ordinateur par la fenêtre !! Sérieux, j'aimerai pas être à la place de la machine le jour où il y aura personne pour le calmer !!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?  
- Je vais te faire un thé… Ou tu préfères peut-être du café, du chocolat ?…  
- Il y a du Coca au frigo… Il doit y avoir des glaces au congel'… Faut voir.  
- Ok, je vais chercher ça !!! On va papoter !!!  
- Merci Léna !

L'après-midi s'annonce pas si mal que ça finalement ! Et puis, je préfère définitivement le prénom que Duo m'a trouvé !!!


	3. Souvenir ?

**Titre :** Amnésique…  
**Auteur :** Shang Ah   
**Mail :** shang.ah free.fr  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** POV, OOC, quoi d'autre… je sais pas, vous verrez bien…  
**Couple :** Pour le moment, on dira 2+R+2 et 1+R+1… Patapé, patapéplize…  
(j'ai pas dit 2xRx2 ni 1xRx1, hein ?)  
**Disclaimer :** Bon, ils m'appartiennent pas, vous êtes contents ! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ils peuvent pas être à moi ?  
**Note 1 :** Si ce chapitre à pu voir le jour, c'est grâce à l'aide de Tia… Donc un énorme merci à elle ! Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse une fic à deux un de ces quatre ?  
**Note 2 :** J'ai écrit tout ce chapitre avec la chanson Return de Deine Lakaien en boucle dans les oreilles… J'adore cette chanson ! Ce chanteur a une voix...  
**Note 3 :** Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire...C'est grace à vous si je met ce chapitre en ligne ' (En espérant toutefois que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite de l'avanture...) Et tout ça en espérant que Fanfiction ne fasse pas plus de mal à ma mise en page qu'il n'en a déjà fait... lol

**Amnésique…  
**Chapitre trois : Souvenir ?

Je me souviendrai de ne jamais, au grand jamais, donner de glace et de Coca à Duo ! Déjà qu'avant, c'est limite si on arrive à supporter ses bavardages, mais après une glace et deux ou trois bouteilles de Coca, c'est carrément plus la peine d'essayer de le résonner !  
Que dois-je faire ? Il va m'achever si ça continue… Je suis pas encore en super forme, alors avec Duo dans cet état en plus…   
Je m'inquiète quand même… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ce serait pas une réaction allergique ou un truc du genre ?…

- Duo, ça va bien ?  
- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas l'air ? Je suis en super forme pourtant ! Il reste plus de glace ? Je peux pas avoir encore un peu de Coca ?  
- Je pense que ça suffit, tu crois pas ?… T'as vu tout ce que t'as déjà mangé et bu ! Tu vas être malade après… C'est pas bon pour la santé, tu sais…  
- Maiiiiiiiiiiiis… Tu parles comme Heero… T'es pas drôle ! Vais me servir tout seul si c'est comme ça !  
- …

De toute façon, mieux vaut ne pas s'interposer entre un drogué en manque et sa dose si on veut ressortir vivant de la bataille ! Surtout que je suis pas vraiment en état de me battre pour le moment…

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
- …  
- Duo ? T'as pas entendu le bruit ?  
- …  
- Duo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Il s'est carrément assis devant le frigo ouvert et s'est attaqué à son sixième pot de glace (caramel, cette fois)… Faut-il que je le fasse bouger ?  
Je sais plus trop comment réagir avec lui… J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à gérer la situation…

- Ah, Léna, t'es là ! T'en veut un peu ?…  
- Heu, non, merci Duo, ça ira ! Mais tu devrais pas rester là, devant le frigo, tu vas attraper froid !  
- Mais non ! Je résiste contre Oz, c'est pas trois minutes devant un frigo ouvert qui vont me faire mal !  
- … Si tu le dis !

Je laisse donc Duo à son occupation et retourne au salon… Duo ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Y'a plus de glace… Je vais en acheter d'autres ! J'en profiterai pour prendre des pizzas pour ce soir. Tu ouvres à personne, ok ? Et tu t'en vas pas, hein !  
- Et tu veux que j'ailles où ? Je sais même pas où on est !  
- Ouai…

Il est quand même parti.  
Ouf ! Un peu de calme ! Ca fait du bien de temps en temps…

Je suis fatiguée… je crois que je devrais aller me reposer un peu… Je sais pas ce que j'ai. Ca allait mieux depuis quelques jours, je pensais que j'était guérie… Enfin, je me souviens toujours de rien… Duo dit qu'il faut pas que je m'en fasse et que ça reviendra tout seul sans que je me force… Mais c'est dur de se lever en se demandant qui on est… Il y a toujours cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me dit que je suis pas à ma place, que j'ai rien à faire ici… Mais où devrais-je être alors ? Pourquoi personne d'autre que les garçons n'est venu me voir ? Je n'ai pas de famille ? Où sont mes parents ?…  
J'ai la tête qui tourne, je ferais mieux de me coucher un peu en attendant Duo… Je devrais dormir un peu…

* * *

- Léna ? Ca va ?  
- Hum… Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question ! Tu arrêtais pas de crier…  
- Je crois que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve… 

Un mauvais rêve…  
Je revois encore Heero… Et tout ce sang… Heero était blessé…  
Serait-ce un souvenir ? Ai-je déjà vécu ce moment… Où était-ce ?

- … Duo ? Je crois que je retrouve mes souvenirs. Je veux dire… Je sais pas…  
- Tu crois que tu as rêvé de ton passé ?  
- Je sais pas… J'ai vu Heero. Il était blessé… Il saignait… Je sais que j'aurais très bien pu rêver de ça sans que ce soit un souvenir mais j'avais comme l'impression… Je sais pas, c'est tellement dur à décrire !…  
- Oui, peut-être que c'est un souvenir… Mais c'est super rare, pour ne pas dire impensable, que Heero revienne blessé d'une mission, alors de là à ce qu'en plus tu sois là pour le voir… Je pense quand même pas que ce soit toi qu'il aille voir en premier s'il est blessé !  
- Donc tu crois pas que ce soit un souvenir… J'ai inventé tout ça ?…  
- Je sais pas… Je dis juste que si c'est un souvenir, c'est plutôt bizarre comme truc…  
- Ouai… Je sais pas… Je vais me reposer un peu… J'ai la tête qui tourne…  
- Ok… Je suis en bas si il y a un problème, ok ?  
- Merci Duo.

Ce n'est donc pas un souvenir ? Pourtant, ça avait l'air si réel… Les rêves peuvent-ils être à ce point précis ?…  
Mon Dieu, pourquoi j'ai pas rêvé d'Heero dans une autre situation ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ?

* * *

Où suis-je ? On dirait un grand hangar… Il fait tellement sombre, je ne vois rien…  
On dirait des sortes de grands robots…  
Heero ? Heero, c'est toi ?…  
C'est comme la dernière fois… Je le vois, devant moi, blessé… Mais il ne m'entend pas…  
Heero ?… Heero ?  
Je ne peux pas l'atteindre… Je n'arrive pas à le toucher, à me rapprocher… Pourquoi ?  
Heero ?… Heero, réveille-toi ! HEERO !

* * *

Ai-je encore rêvé ?  
J'ai mal au cœur, tellement mal… Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Heero ?  
Je sais bien ce qu'a dit Duo mais je suis sure que ce que j'ai vu est réel… Ce n'est pas un rêve… Ca ne peut pas en être un…  
En plus, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est pas vraiment normal que Heero soit pas encore rentré… Est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?  
J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment… 

- Duo ?

Il avait dit qu'il resterait au salon, non ? Où est-il encore allé ?  
Il est sûrement retourné chercher sur son ordi…

- Comment ça il rentrera pas ? … Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi il nous aurait pas prévenu ? Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez au courant et pas nous ? Et puis il peut très bien rester ici, non ? …

Il est au téléphone et visiblement, c'est pas le moment de l'embêter avec mes préssentiments… Je ferai peut-être mieux de battre en retraite avant qu'il soit trop tard…

- Ok Papy… Mais pas de blague, hein ? Pas plus tard que demain, ok ? …

Il doit pas l'aimer beaucoup, son grand-père, pour lui parler comme ça !… Enfin, je ferai mieux de partir… Je sais pas s'il serait si content que ça de savoir que je l'espionne…

- Léna ?

Et zut ! Il m'a vu !

- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Ben, je voulais te parler, mais comme t'étais au téléphone, je pensais partir…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Oh, rien, rien… C'était pas important de toute façon…  
- Dis toujours.  
- Non, non, c'est pas grave… De toute façon, tu vas dire que je me fait des idées… C'est rien…  
- De grès ou de force, tu finiras par me le dire !  
- C'est juste que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Heero… J'ai encore fait ce même rêve, tu sais ?… Je voyais Heero, il était blessé mais je pouvais pas l'aider, je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre et il m'entendait pas… Et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a un problème… Enfin, c'est stupide… Oublie tout ça, c'est pas grave… Je dois être fatiguée…  
- Non, tu as raison.  
- Pardon ?  
- Heero est blessé. Il est avec les professeurs. On lui a tiré dessus, il a perdu beaucoup de sang… Il est dans le coma. On doit aller le chercher demain.

Alors, c'était pas mon passé mais le présent ?… J'ai vu quelque chose qui était en train de se passer ?…  
Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment je peux voir des choses qui arrivent sans que je sois à côté ? Comment j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'il avait ?…  
J'ai la tête qui tourne… Tout devient flou… Duo ?… Duo, je vois plus rien !… Je vois…


	4. Heero

**Titre :** Amnésique…  
**Auteur :** Shang Ah  
**Mail :** shang.ah free.fr  
**Source :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** POV, OOC, quoi d'autre… je sais pas, vous verrez bien…  
**Couple :** Je sais pas du tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire de ce côté-là ! Si vous avez des idées, mailez-moi, il est toujours pas trop tard pour que je fasse en fonction…  
**Disclaimer :** Bon, ils m'appartiennent pas, vous êtes contents !!! Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ils peuvent pas être à moi ?  
**Note 1 :** les traits signalent un changement de temps… Enfin, ça se comprend, de toute façon !!!  
**Note 2 :** Il a mis du temps à arriver, mais il est là maintenant !...  
**Note 3 :** Je suis toujours aussi nulle pour trouver les titres de mes chapitres -- Gomen...

**Amnésique…****  
**Chapitre quatre : Heero.

Je me réveille encore un fois dans cette chambre sans savoir qui je suis. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je me souviens même plus de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir…

- Réléna, je peux entrer ?

Tiens, ce n'est pas Duo qui vient me voir cette fois. C'est Quatre qui m'apporte à manger. J'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, ce jour où je me suis réveillée pour la première fois dans cette chambre…

Il est donc rentré de mission, visiblement… Mais ça me dit toujours pas comment j'ai atterri ici…

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu t'es évanouie hier soir… Tu dois être encore fatiguée.  
- Duo t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ?  
- Heu… Non, jusque que tu t'étais évanouie en allant le voir. Il a dit que tu devais encore être fatiguée… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Non, rien… Je suppose que j'aurais effectivement dû rester au lit plus longtemps…

Quatre s'est rapproché et pose le plateau sur la table de chevet. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Il a l'air très inquiet pour moi…

- Réléna, s'il y a un problème, tu peux nous en parler tu sais ?  
- Merci Quatre. Mais ça va aller. Il faut juste que je me repose un peu… Ca va aller.

Il a l'air triste de voir que je ne lui dirai rien. Mais il me sourit quand même avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas parlé ?… J'étais contente d'apprendre que Duo n'avait rien dit. Je sais pas comment les autres auraient réagi. Déjà qu'avec Heero qui est blessé, ils n'ont sûrement pas besoin d'un autre problème sur les bras… 

Et puis j'ai pas envie de devenir un bête de foire non plus… C'est pas normal de pas connaître son passé mais de connaître le présent des autres, même s'il ne sont pas à côté de vous… Mais c'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence, que j'ai vu ça… Parce que ça m'est jamais arrivé avant… Est-ce que ça m'est déjà arrivé ? Je pouvais voir des choses, avant aussi ?…

J'ai à nouveau la tête qui tourne… Je crois que je devrai manger un peu et arrêter de me prendre la tête avec ce genre de choses.

* * *

Après avoir mangé, je me sens un peu mieux. Je descend mon plateau. 

Le chinois et celui à la grand mèche sont dans la cuisine. Aucun d'eux ne parle…

- Heu… Je ramenais mon plateau…

Je suis mal à l'aise, je sais pas pourquoi. Ils ne parlent pas. On dirait qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de moi…

- Heu… Ca va ? Vous avez pas l'air super en forme…

Le regard du chinois est effrayant ! C'est bon ! Je faisais que m'inquiéter !… Je voulais pas déranger ! Le brun à l'air de réaliser mon malaise.

- Pardon. On s'inquiète un peu pour Heero, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute…  
- Il est rentré ?  
- Oui. Quatre et Duo sont avec lui. Sally est venue aussi.

Sally ? Qui est-ce ? Quelqu'un de la famille d'Heero ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
- Je pense pas. On va attendre que Sally ait fini de l'ausculter…

Oh, alors c'est un médecin, ou quelque chose du style… Est-ce que je dois attendre avec eux ? Ou retourner dans ma chambre ?  
Je sais plus trop quoi faire avec eux… Je sais toujours pas leur nom d'ailleurs et ça n'arrange rien… Le chinois, je pense que c'est Wuffy, mais je suis même pas sure. Et l'autre, j'ai pas la moindre idée de son prénom…

- Je peux attendre avec vous ?  
- Si tu veux…

C'est le chinois qui m'a répondu. Il a l'air de s'en moquer complètement, mais bon… Je prend donc une chaise et replonge dans mes pensées…

* * *

- Trowa, Wu Fei… 

Les deux garçons lèvent la tête à l'entrée de Quatre, Duo et une jeune femme qui doit être Sally et qui me semble bien jeune pour être médecin…

Elle me regarde et me fait un grand sourire.

- Réléna-sama. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez mieux…

Hein ?! Pourquoi elle me vouvoie ?… Je suis pas plus vieille qu'elle, j'ai rien de plus, moi ! Je suis même sûrement moins intelligente qu'elle ! Serait-ce de l'ironie alors ? Pourtant, on dirait pas…

Elle est bien médecin. Elle a dit qu'Heero allait s'en sortir et j'espère qu'elle connaît bien son métier et qu'elle se trompe pas. Il lui faudra quelques soins spécifique, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait de temps en temps. Les garçons s'occuperont du reste.

* * *

Heero a été installé dans sa chambre, ré-aménagée en chambre d'hôpital…  
C'est étrange de voir toutes ces machines autour de lui. Est-ce que j'avais autant de tuyaux partout avant de me réveiller, moi aussi ?… Mon Dieu, je devais pas être belle à voir !!!  
Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à des trucs comme ça dans des moments pareils !!! Je vais pas bien ! 

J'ai dit à Duo que je pouvais aussi veiller un peu sur Heero. Ils ont tous l'air très inquiets. Plus encore que quand c'était moi qui était pas bien. Quatre à hésité, il pensait que j'était encore trop faible pour rester au chevet de son ami. Mais comme j'ai un peu insisté et que Duo avait l'air de dire que c'était un bonne idée, il a fini par accepter.

Depuis quelques jours, je m'occupe de la cuisine et je garde Heero de temps en temps. Je sais pas si je savais cuisiner avant, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est tout naturel chez moi, et les garçons disent que je me débrouille bien. Je suis contente d'être un peu utile… 

Heero dort toujours. Sally passe tous les soirs, pour lui donner des soins et s'assurer que son état n'empire pas…

Moi, j'ai toujours pas retrouvé qui je suis. Sally me traite comme quelqu'un d'important, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Duo veut pas me répondre. Il dit que ça finira par me revenir…

L'autre jour, j'ai rêvé que j'étais petite, je courrais dans un grand jardin, et il y avait un garçon qui jouait avec moi. Il était tout joufflu avec des cheveux très blond, un peu comme Quatre, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes yeux… Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de mon passé…

* * *

Duo a l'air encore plus inquiet que les autres… Je sais pas si c'est à cause de cette intuition que j'ai eu et qu'il n'a pas voulu croire… Je crois qu'il s'en veut de ne pas m'avoir écouté… Peut-être qu'on aurait pu agir plus tôt… 

Mais Heero est juste dans le coma… C'est pas comme s'il était déjà mort ! J'en suis bien sortie, moi, du coma ! Et je suis qu'une fille ordinaire…

L'ambiance est de plus en plus tendu dans la maison. On dirait que sans Heero, le groupe ne tient plus debout… C'est bizarre à dire. Duo ne vient plus me parler, il passe le plus de temps possible près d'Heero. Quatre me sourit, mais c'est toujours un sourire triste, comme s'il essayait de me convaincre - ou de se convaincre lui-même peut-être - que Heero va s'en sortir, que c'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui… Trowa et Wu Fei - vu que c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appellent - ne parlent pas plus que d'habitude, mais on sent qu'ils sont préoccupés… 

Et je ne peut rien faire pour arranger les choses, et ça m'énerve au plus haut point !

* * *

- Réléna ? Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu sais. Tu en fais beaucoup en ce moment. Je vais m'occuper du repas.  
- Je peux le faire, tu sais. Je me sens déjà suffisamment inutile comme ça !…  
- Ne penses pas ça ! Tu nous aide beaucoup. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas là, ce serait encore plus difficile à vivre…  
- Merci. Je vais aller me reposer alors.  
- Je t'appellerai pour manger.  
- Merci beaucoup Quatre. 

C'est vrai que je commençais à vraiment me sentir fatiguée. Quatre est tellement prévenant. Il n'a pas l'air très en forme non plus, mais il continue à sourire et à aider tout le monde…

Je sens déjà la fatigue prendre le dessus et mes yeux se fermer tous seuls… J'avais vraiment besoin de repos finalement…

* * *

Des soldats…   
Il y des soldats partout… Tout autour de la maison… Ils sont là, ils nous encerclent…  
Ils se préparent à tirer… Ils tirent. 

Je réveille en sursaut. Je suis couverte de sueur…

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?…

- Duo ? Duo ?

Pourquoi ma voix est-elle si effrayée ? Je n'arrive pas à parler normalement, je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle. J'ai un poids dans ma poitrine qui me fait affreusement mal…

Duo ouvre la porte, affolé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je… Je… Je sais pas… J'ai fait un rêve…  
- Calme toi. Je suis là… Respire.

Sa présence me rassure un peu et j'arrive à reprendre un peu mes esprits. Il le voit et poursuit :

- Tu as fait un rêve ?!… Comme la dernière fois ? Comme pour Heero ?…

Il a dit ces mots avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Je sais qu'il ne comprend pas plus que moi comment j'ai pu savoir ce qui était arrivé à Heero. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il appréhende un peu ce que je vais lui dire cette fois.

- Oui. Un peu comme ça…  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
- Il y avait des soldats. Tout autour de la maison. Ils ont tiré et je me suis réveillée à ce moment-là… Je… J'ai peur…

Je tremble comme une feuille et je me sens vraiment ridicule. Une gamine qui a fait un cauchemar qui la poursuit après son réveil. Je me trouve soudain vraiment stupide.

- Tu te souviens si c'était le matin, ou le soir ?…  
- Hein ?!  
- C'est important. Si on a le temps de s'en aller, il faut le faire vite !  
- Heu…

Je me calme un peu et me repasse le film de mon rêve dans ma tête…

- C'était la nuit. Il faisait sombre…  
- Ok. Je vais voir ce qu'on doit faire.

Il quitte la pièce précipitamment sans ajouter un mot.

Je me retrouve seule dans la chambre à nouveau. J'ais la tête vide. Je ne sais plus quoi faire…


End file.
